McKenzie's ClubhouseNew Digs
by SparksTheSiren
Summary: Tamsin and Bo/Kenzi and Sparks decide to have a movie night. It's fluff. Valkubus and Kenzi with a female OC. Kenzi and Sparks move into a place of their own...


**Movie Night:**

Kenzi brought snacks over to the living room. She sat most of them on the table, but handled a bowl of popcorn to Tamsin.

"This new couch, I like." Tamsin announced as she plopped down onto it.

Bo placed a pillow on Tamsin's lap and rested her head on it. Tamsin leaned down and kissed Bo. Tamsin played in Bo's hair. Bo smiled.

Sparks headed over to the other couch with a cooler full of beers and sodas. She opened it and grabbed a soda before she sat down next to Kenzi. She took a sip of her soda.

Sparks shrugged, "well I'm a rich kid so why not upgrade the crack shack a bit."

Kenzi hit Sparks playfully. She muttered something in Russian. Sparks laughed and replied back.

"Hey, let's keep it English!" Bo shouted tossing a handful of popcorn at them.

Sparks laughed as she swiped away the pieces that made it over to her. She managed to grab one of them from the air. She laughed and tossed it into Kenzi's mouth as Kenzi was talking. Kenzi rolled her eyes, as she spoke in Russian and tried to pretend it didn't happen. Pieces of the popcorn ended up on her own face. Tamsin grinned as she plucked one of and popped it in her mouth. Bo looked down at her chest. Tamsin followed Bo's gaze, Tamsin snorted at the sight of a piece of popcorn stuck in Bo's shirt. Bo pulled the piece from her shirt and put it in Tamsin's mouth.

"Clubhouse—not crack shack." Kenzi told Sparks in English.

Sparks lifted the remote and turned on the TV. "McKenzie's Clubhouse, got it."

"Hey!" Kenzi said before muttering something along the lines of, "if you weren't my girlfriend I would kill you for calling me that," in Russian.

"Would you two quit it? We're trying to watch the TV."

Sparks raised an eyebrow after she glanced at the TV. She tilted her head to the side and smirked.

"Wow, Tamsin you're in the market for Viagra? Can't keep up with succugizer bunny?"

Tamsin snorted.

"Oh—oh it's actually on now!" Kenzi said clapping and turning the TV up.

**New Digs:**

"Our own apartment… Whoa," Kenzi whispered.

Sparks grinned as she looped her arms around the other girl's waist. Sparks rested her head on Kenzi shoulder. Kenzi had finally agreed to move in with Sparks because she wanted to give Bo and Tamsin more privacy. Kenzi and Sparks were often at the clubhouse, but they enjoyed having their own place to go to some nights.

"Yeah, all ours."

Kenzi turned to face Sparks. Draping her arms around Sparks' neck Kenzi leaned in for a kiss. Sparks lick her [own] lips at the prospect before sealing the kiss. The long kiss gradually broke down into short kisses. Kenzi stroked Sparks' face.

"_Ours_—I really love the way that sounds."

Sparks face reddened a bit, "me too."

Sparks and Kenzi were about to kiss again when they heard a knock at the door. They exchanged a glance before Sparks headed over to the door. As she turned Kenzi slapped her butt.

"Shoo them, so we can christen our new bed. Eh?"

Sparks grinned as she headed to the door. When she pulled it open she gasped at the sight of Bo and Tamsin.

"Bo—Tamsin!" She said loud enough for Kenzi to hear.

Kenzi stopped. She turned towards the door.

"Yes, you guys just got a new place _and _you didn't even throw a party!" Tamsin chuckled as she danced into the apartment.

Sparks nodded, "yes come in."

Bo hugged Sparks and headed in. Sparks was about to close the door when Dyson, Vex, Bruce and several other people danced in after her. Tamsin popped a CD into their stereo and turned it up. Sparks looked across the room at Kenzi.

II.

Bo sighed as she plopped down onto Kenzi and Sparks' bed. _We haven't even gotten to do that_, Kenzi thought as she sat down next to Bo.

"What's wrong?"

Bo sipped her beer. "Kenz, you and I have lived together for four years y'know? I mean—I just living without you is going to be so different… So scary. Scarier than anything I've ever faced."

Kenzi smiled warmly as she threw her hand over her best friend's shoulder. "It is. We were both alone for a really long time and then we found each other."

"And we looked out for each other, and we've always had each other's backs—now you're moving out and things are gonna change."

Kenzi scoffed, "things are gonna change? Succubus say what? If by things you mean our friendship and the fact that we look out for each other and have each other's backs no. For example if Tamsin gets out of hand I _will _go tough love momma Kenz on her."

Bo looked to Kenzi and smiled. She was still terrified, but a bit less so thanks to Kenzi's words. The door opened. Sparks raised an eyebrow.

"In my bed?" She mocked, "Have you no shame?"

Bo was teary, but she still chuckled. Bo rubbed her eyes and stood up. She crossed the room. Pulling Sparks into a hug she sighed.

"You know if you hurt her, I'm going to have to hurt you."

Sparks grinned. "I know."

Tamsin leaned against the door frame. "So, this is an interesting threesome? Also Vex took everyone who was left for what he called a pool party, but I have a feeling I want nothing to do with it."

Sparks and Bo pulled apart to get a better look at Tamsin.

Sparks grimaced, "Oui, take a shower before you contract something."

"Flirting with me in front of my girlfriend while you feel up my girlfriend in front of your girlfriend—kinky." Tamsin joked.

Sparks rolled her eyes, "cheeky."

"What're you guys gonna do?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin shrugged, "well I am pretty drunk though I am managing to keep it concealed and Bo is probably drunk too so I guess we'll walk home or call a cab."

Sparks nodded, "right—or, _or _you guys could crash in the guest room for the night. Then tomorrow we can grab breakfast and _then _you can drive home."

"How about a movie night/sleepover in the living room instead?" Kenzi suggested.

"I'll raid the fridge!"

"I get to pick the movie." Bo announced.

Once Bo and Tamsin left the room Kenzi looked to Sparks. Kenzi leaned into Sparks.

"Baby," Kenzi whispered.

Sparks pecked Kenzi on the lips, "so about that house warming present?"

"You have to wait to open it tomorrow, but I'll give you a peak."

Sparks smirked.

"Hey, guys," Tamsin said appearing in the doorway, "Bo and I are gonna need something to wear to sleep _and _blankets."

Sparks glanced back at Tamsin, "Kenzi'll bring them out in a minute."

Tamsin nodded and headed off again. Sparks pushed the door shut and locked it. Kenzi unzipped her pants. Then turned her back to Sparks and bent over. Sparks bit her lip as she watched Kenzi slid her pants off revealing her heart covered underwear.

"You should probably change," Kenzi whispered seductively.

Sparks sighed and headed off to change into PJs.


End file.
